The Journey of Metal
by Kindly Kold
Summary: It is rated PG13 for later on when it gets violent and maybe some language. Excuse the retarded title. Summary: A "special" boy enters a journey to find two friends, but the journey gets complicated and a prophecy involving one of his friends is revealed.


_Just to tell you, I know there are a lot of gramar issues but I'm having trouble spotting them. Here's a disclaimer..._

_Disclaimer: Who told you I own Pokemon? I certainly do not, and probably never will. I own this awesome computer and that's about it T.T_

**Chapter 1: Metal Support**

A blonde haired boy whistling nothing in particular carelessly walked with his eyes closed. He was thinking about something, but what? His plain face didn't show much emotion except for thought, and his careless body motion confirmed most assumptions.

"Krystal. Where are you?" The boy whispered as he pulled his black-gloved hands out of his pocketsand stroked his glimmering blonde hair briefly. He stared at his right arm intensely for a moment, than stuffs it into his cerulean colored jeans. "I'm going to find you, and I already promised I would by—" An ear-piercing scream shot over his voice, and he stopped in mid-sentence.

"What was that?" He took his hands out, and started running towards the north. On his way, he grabbed a black short-sleeved jacket with a navy blue line on the right shoulder for design purposes. Swiftly, he drafted the jacket over his snowy white long-sleeved undershirt while still dashing towards the north. When he got there, he narrowed his cold sky colored eyes in anger.

"That bird." He whispered quietly in a voice of hatred. He looked around and saw a middle-aged man with brown hair frantically yelling from a tree, and the boy sweat-dropped at the scène. Doesn't he know the bird can fly? The boy wondered as he gripped his right fist.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The man yelled when a large brown bird started picking at his white lab coat.

"So that's the girly scream huh?" His spiky hair waving furiously, as he moved in front of the brown haired man, invading the birds' space between the man and itself.

"Feear!" The bird screeched, and the boy half-expected the bird to charge at his head but it didn't.

"Dmn Fearow!" He shouted in anger as his right fist pulled back, but to his surprise, the bird lost interest in the man and flew to a bush. "What?" He let his right arm relax entirely, and tried to peek at the Fearow's new prey.

"Hmm. Hmm." He heard the smallest whimpering of a creature that caught his attention, and his eyes widened.

"That's a Poocheyena!" He shouted as he got a clear viewing of the gray fur on the hyena Pokemon. Carelessly, he rushed up to the hyena Pokemon and stood in front of it.

"Get past me! Than you can have this baby Poocheyena!" The boy shouted in pure determination and rage.

"Jake! You'll get your arm ripped off!" The man shouted to the boy.

"Can it! Unless you want me to let the Fearow have you?" Jake replied firmly as he pulled his hand back again.

'You're not going to steal my meal again!' The bird shouted as his beak started charging at Jake's peach colored neck.

"Stupid bird!" His fist pulled forward and it made contact with the tip of the Fearow's beak.

BOOM! Fearow's beak was now a crooked pink piece of worthless crap while the blonde boys arm was in fine condition.

'What?' A bewildered Fearow asked.

"Get away now… Or you won't get off with just an injury." The boy said in a cold tone. The Fearow stared at his cooked beak and flew away, scared by his injury.

"I see your new arm is doing fine." Prof. Birch climbed off the tree and stared at Jake.

"I'm going to go find Krystal… and Sam. Neither of them have called or e-mailed anyone in this town called Littleroot, and I want to know they're safe. Tell my mother and tell Krystal's family. Don't try to stop me, because I will not hold have any remorse in breaking anyone's arm." His cold tone chilled Prof. Birch's spine, and he stood there in pure silence.

"Wait!" The silence broke, and Jake halted. "Let me come!" The young barking of the Poocheyena ordered. Jake opened his mouth, prepared to say something, than just walked away.

"Please! I beg of you! My dad was killed by people in black and I want to avenge his death!" The gray hyena shouted, and Jake stopped again.

"I'm probably never going to face them. I just want to find some… friends." The blonde boy responded.

"But I can grow stronger with your help. I'm not even large enough to play with normal Poocheyena. I'm not strong and I want to be." Jake turned around and stared at the surprisingly small Poocheyena.

"Fine." Jake began walking when Prof. Birch's voice sounds in his head.

"I'm just as worried about Sam and Krystal as you are but—"

"You're not going to stop me, so don't try!" Jake fiercely said.

"Take these, and you have full support from me." The professor says, stunning Jake. He turned around and took 10 red-and-white pokeball speechlessly. "If you ever need a Pokemon or some pokeballs, call me and I'll transfer them to you. Full support."

"Thank you. I'm glad someone's on my side."

"Krystal and Sam, both have always been on your side. Remember that." Jake pauses again, and picks up a leaf.

"I'll be sure to remember." He walks away again, having the young and extra small Poocheyena following him. Once he is out of sight, he takes off his right glove to reveal something metal… He push the leaf in the palm of his hands, and starts to write something with the leaf's chlorophyll rubbing onto the metal arm.

In green letter, there are words written on his palm…

I ALWAYS HAVE SOMEONE BY MY SIDE:

Krystal

Sam

Prof. Birch

Meanwhile

"The 3 chosen ones can finish the titans of land and sea with the there legendary partner of similarity. The three legendary partners must find there master, the3 chosen one... The 3 chosen ones must find each other... The chosen ones: Hazel, Blue, and Silver will, together, stop the great evil at hand." A deep male voice said. "And we must stop that... Krystal."

_Don't ask about the title. It doesn't match it at all. Go easy on me please_.


End file.
